NaruHina Shippuden retold
by Tomoya-sama
Summary: Set after Naruto's return, Naruto's house has been sold. A few small changes lead to emotional meetings and a few changes to the Akastuki greatly change the story. Follows right up to the war, key events are Naruto's return, meeting the new Kabuto, Pain's attack and the war. Others may or may not be included and will likely be different to cannon. Many pairings, NaruHina mainly.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's New Home

Chapter one: Naruto's New Place

Naruto was very excited, who wouldn't be? He had been away for three years after all. He would finally get to go home, see his friends, eat ramen and sleep in a bed, his bed. It was almost too much for him as he ran all the way home. It had taken more than a week for them to make the journey, but they were final on the last stretch.

"I can see it! I can see it!" Naruto shouted as tears formed in his eyes and he ran the last hour of the long trip home.

"Cool it; we have to see Tsunade first. Then I'll treat you to Ichirakus and after that you might want to clean your place. You haven't been there in three years, it'll be dusty."

* * *

"What do you mean my place got sold?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade.

"Just that, you don't own it now." Tsunade replied.

"Who does? Where will I live? What about my stuff?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down. You don't need to worry. You were meant to get it when you turned twenty one, or married, whatever came first. But you're parents left you a house, your stuff is there. As for your old place, I don't know who bought it." Tsunade told him as she pulled some sake out to drown out Naruto's annoying presence.

"Seriously, sweet!" Naruto shouted as he was handed the keys.

"You can both leave now." Tsunade said downing more sake.

"Ichirakus!" Naruto shouted running out of her office followed by a much slower Jiraya.

* * *

The two sat at Ichiraku's happily eating their ramen as they passed small talk.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Naruto said with his huge trade make grin.

"No it hasn't, we should check out your new place after this." Jeraiya said, and Naruto nodded. "She hardly even talked to me Naruto."

"You really like her, don't you?" Naruto said finishing his ramen.

"I really do, but enough of this. Let's look at your new house."

"Yeah!"

* * *

They made their way through town to find the house with the numbers that match the one on the key. Five, five, two, it wasn't big, but then none of the five fives were being that they were not of any clan and were not for the upper class. That said it was decent enough, a plane wood style house with one floor, a small garden and two bedrooms.

"Pervy sage, this is too much." Naruto said as he took hold of the handle.

"Naruto, I know. And stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said hitting him across the head.

"Looks nice." Jiraiya told him nodding happily in approval.

"It's awesome! And it's all mine, believe it!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist out as he shouted and wore his huge fox like grin.

"Right, fix up the bed before you go see your friends. Otherwise you'll have to do it tonight when you feel like shit." Jiraiya said as he waved goodbye and left. Naruto did as he was told and set up his bed, but decided that he could wait. Instead of doing it alone and sitting there for a while before seeing his friends, he had three shadow clones set it up.

Naruto ran all over looking for his friends. They were all delighted to see him and were astonished to see how much he'd grown. He was likewise impressed at his friends' growth over the years he'd spent away from the village. Naruto soon found that he and Sakura had been called to the Hokage's office for a mission. When he got there he learnt that they were to fight Kakashi to keep their titles and remain ninjas, they were give that afternoon and the next day to train and/or rest. With that done Naruto went to rest for the day, tomorrow he could train and get a good rest, but after that journey home even ramen wasn't going to keep him moving for much longer. With that Naruto got to lazily cleaning his new home and setting a few things up. He wouldn't have bothered, but a dusty and empty house isn't exactly comfortable living.

* * *

The next day Naruto trained, honing his detection skills as it was his weakest area. He decided to try adding combat because he was a little better at thinking on his feet, so he made shadow clones had them hide and attack. Each time one jumped out he would try to make it disappear. He ended up being about 70% effective, he was hoping that was enough as he headed home for the day completely worn out.

The fight went well, Sakura and Naruto kept the pressure on Kakashi. Kakashi had to use all he had just to stay unharmed. Eventually the two realised that they were matched pretty evenly against Kakashi and it was time to outwit him in order to take the bell from his belt and pass. Naruto bluffed about spoiling the ending to Kakashi's new book and Sakura got the bells handing one to Naruto as she passed him.

"Well done new team Kakashi." Tsunade said. "You'll be dispatched on mission right away. You will meet up with team Gai and chase a lead on the Akatsuki."

"Seriously, cool." Naruto exclaimed running off before anyone could say anything else. Sakura and Kakashi took the details down and informed Naruto of their mission.

* * *

"Naruto!" Tsunsade shouted at him upon return from their mission. "Because of you, your whole team was put in extreme danger. Kakashi's in hospital and anyone else could just as easily of followed him."

"Sorry..." He said.

"You were reckless. It worked this time but be careful in the future." She told him smiling.

"I only tried to save my friend."

"And Garra's lucky to have you. But next time work with your team and follow a plan. If you do we can avoid sending skilled ninja to the hospital." She told him.

"Right." He said dashing out of the room. He made it all the way home before he realised he hadn't been paid for the mission yet. He dashed over to the Hokages office only to overhear a conversation about a mission and a lead on Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata was glad she had finally gotten home to the village. Her and her team had been on a long mission chasing a lead on the Akatsuki. After days trailing and searching they found it only led to a small copy cat group and they turned them over to the local authorities. They'd been on a few missions like this lately, but they never turned up anything useful. Hinata and her team were halfway to the Hokage's office when Naruto came running down the street shouting, as usual. Hinata hid behind a fence and prayed to god he hadn't seen her. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to see him, especially when he looked even hotter than when he left to train three years ago.

Naruto happily chatted away to his friends as he tried to convince one of them to join his team for a mission. They of course turned him down. Then he remembered seeing Hinata with them and only took a second to find her as she nervously mumbled to herself. Upon seeing him she stuttered, blushed and passed out.

"Damn it! Nope, I won't have it! Hinata will join me for this mission." Naruto said taking out a piece of paper and jotting down a note with his address on it. He slipped it into her jacket pocket and set her down on a tree as he left her in the care of her team mates.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the Hokage's office and headed towards the shops to grab some cinnamon rolls. She paused as she put her hands in her pockets and felt a piece of paper. When had she gotten that? She took it out and unfolded it, she instantly recognised the handwriting. She knew it from the days at the academy, and unfortunately his handwriting hadn't gotten any better since. It was Naruto's, but why would he leave her a note? Did he slip it in when she passed out? Hinata blushed as she read through the letter.

'Hinata, I want to see you. I have something to ask you. I won't take no for an answer, so meet me at my place. I live at 552.' Hinata frowned at the absence of his signature before folding up the note and walking to his place.

* * *

Naruto cursed himself for forgetting to put a time or signature on the note as he paced his living area. When would she be here, he'd already waited for two hours. In fact he was completely unpacked now, although the house was still messy and dusty but Naruto was use to that. He was snapped from his thoughts by a timid knocking on the door. He ran and threw it open to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" He shouted as he threw his arms around her. 'That was weird; did I just use Chan with Hinata?' He thought as she blushed in his arms.

"Na-Na-Naruto-k-k-k-kun...?" She stuttered out before she passed out.

"Crap." Naruto said realising he hugged her and he let go unaware that she'd just passed out. He saw her falling and caught her before she hit the ground. "Crap." He said again before he took her inside to lay down.

* * *

Hinata awoke in a bed that was not her own. Normally she's have freaked out about this, but for some reason she didn't. There was just something about this particular bed that felt warmer and safer than her own. She was just about to go to sleep when she heard yelling form a different room. The voices sounded familiar, but angry and distant. Suddenly Naruto burst in looking mad and slightly panicked.

"Get up, sorry but you have to leave Hinata." She suddenly realised who's bed she was in. She felt hot and light headed but sat up. Tsunade burst in looking like she was ready to kill something, then Hinata passed out.

"You idiot, this is why I told you to move her to the couch." Tsunade yelled at Naruto as she hit him upside the head sending him crashing into the floor.

"Okay, okay. I'll move her, but why can't she come on the mission too? Even if you send someone else Hinata would help greatly." He pleaded again.

"I told you, even if I wanted to I can't. The village needs ninjas here at all times, since she just got back her team is one of the ones that is staying here. Plus Hiashi won't... Actually, I gave enough reason. The elders hardly let you out on the last mission, and won't be happy I am sent you on this one. I am not dealing with sending the Hyuuga heir too." She shouted at Naruto as he moved Hinata onto the sofa in his living room.

"That sucks." Naruto said finally accepting what Tsunade was saying.

"Tell her why you called her over and make sure she gets home. You'll have to make it up to her too."

"Why?" Naruto asked oblivious.

"Because your friend came all the way here to get sent home's why. Baka." Tsunade said angrier at the fact that Naruto still couldn't see Hinata's feelings; she stormed off slamming the door as she went. Naruto turned and looked over the sleeping Hinata.

"So beautiful." He muttered before he even thought it. He blushed and hurriedly sat in a chair a small distance from her. He didn't know he felt that way about her. He breathed heavily as he tried not to panic about his newly exposed feels for the girl. She'd grown quite a bit, her blue hair was now much longer and cut straight along at the ends, yet the front was cut just the way it was three years prior. Her form had changed a lot too; she had curves that were easy to see even under her baggy clothing. Then there was her chest, it was huge, almost gave Tsunade a run for her money. Yet Naruto found himself looking more at her ever kind looking face, it looked softer than it had before he left and it had grown with her body, it just pulled together the beauty that was Hinata. Suddenly Naruto realised he always kind of liked how she looked.


	2. Chapter 2: Close to a dream

**Chapter two: Close To A Dream**

Hinata sat up in a bed that was not her own. It felt warm, safe and extremely comfortable. She snuggled up against the pillow and sighed as she entered a deep relaxation. She heard soft calm footsteps but she didn't stir. The footsteps stopped and a voice called out to her.

"I wish you'd open your eyes, beautiful. I don't want to eat these cinnamon rolls alone." Hinata sat up and smiled at the voice as its blond haired owner came into view. "Hey there." He said smiling at her as she took a roll.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I'm simply awe-struck when you smile because of me." Hinata blushed at this as she ate. "You're adorable. I realised how much I missed you when I left. It was agony without you." Naruto said slowly leaning closer and closer to Hinata.

"N-Naru-to-Kun..." She stammered.

"Kawaii..." He said coming up beside her ear. "I love you beautiful." He whispered, Hinata blushed heavily shocked into silence as her face turned crimson.

"I don't think you heard me. I love you Hinata." He said as he leant over and his lips almost brushed against her cheek.

* * *

Naruto jumped spilling ramen all over himself as Hinata sat up suddenly and gasped a few times. She looked around a bit causing Naruto to smile.

"Need a map?" He joked making her head spin towards him as she blushed.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Believe it. This is my new place; you fainted when you got here. Tsunade came over and you fainted again. I wanted to talk to you about a mission, but Tsunade said no. So now I want to say sorry and take you home. Just wait for a sec so I can change out of my dirty clothes." He spouted to a nervously still and quiet Hinata. She suddenly remembered the note, the hug, his bed and the dream she'd just had. She blushed as she played with her fingers nervously.

Naruto came back a few minutes later in an orange jacket and cream shorts. Hinata stood up as he smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her receiving a nod in return. "Alright, let's go then." He said as they walked outside.

"What mission did you want me to go on?" Hinata asked him before she realised she spoke aloud.

"One to bring back Sasuke, something to do with an informant and Orochimaru. I don't know, but Granny Tsunade said I couldn't take you. Something about village defence and Hiashi." He told her a little shocked that she spoke.

"Dad's a little strict with missions and stuff's all. And I read that the village needs Shinobi round the clock. But they only need us in the village not guarding. Plus I need a rest, she was right." Hinata said almost mumbling it to herself as her constant blush grew worse. She shivered from the chill against her goose bumps and Naruto threw his jacket over her shoulders.

"Warmer now Hinata-chan?" He asked smiling at her as she tried not to look at his tight gray T-shirt.

"Y-y-yes, thank you." She said clinging tightly to his jacket as they walked the rest of the way to her place.

"Well, we're here." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Well, I - I ah... It was good to see you again. You know, after my trip." He wasn't sure why, but he said this nervously and he was almost shaking.

"B-b-but, I wasn't even awake." Hinata said flustered and disbelieving.

"I guess it doesn't matter with some people. You just like seeing them." He said as he thought it, this made Hinata's blush deepen. "Look, if it's okay with you... I was, ah, thinking... Maybe, after my mission we could hang out, or something..." Hinata stood shocked for a second before nodding furiously.

'Kawaii... Wait, what am I thinking?' Naruto thought as he watched a nervous Hinata vigorously nodding at him as her scarlet cheeks forced her eyes to stand out to any on lookers. Before he knew what he was doing his hand was on her head and he was rustling her hair.

"N-Naruto-k-kun...?" Hinata asked causing a drop of sweat to form on Narutos head.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to stop nodding. But your hair was soft, and... I'm gonna stop before I sound weird. Anyway, I'll send a message when I'm on my way home. That way you'll know when I'm coming back. Oh, it's in the land of fire still, just off of the sound village. About three days or so away." He told a still silent Hinata.

"I-I'll be here, waiting." Hinata replied almost forcing her stutter away.

"That makes me sound like I'm late and making you wait on me." Naruto said with a pouty face. Unfortunately he couldn't have been more accurate.

"You have been..." Hinata mumbled so softly Naruto didn't catch it.

"What was that Hinata-chan." He was still calling her Chan?

"G-good luck, f-f-find-ing Sasuke, and o-o-on your mi-missi-on." She stuttered at him.

"Thanks, I have to leave tomorrow, but that means one week. One week more and we'll hang out. I'll be looking forward to it." He told her as he dashed off.

"J-j-ja ne!" She shouted after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's re-return

**Chapter three: Naruto's Re-Return**

Hinata had received the message the morning after she had been expecting it. It was day five she'd been woken up to Hanabi screeching about Naruto and Hinata, she was calling it a love letter. Hiashi almost fainted himself when he heard that, but upon reading it Hinata saw Hanabi was just making a fuss. She assured her father he needn't worry and Hanabi was just overreacting to Naruto saying he wanted to hang out with her and explained he had promised to do so before leaving. Hiashi calmed down after that and the days ticked over as Hinata trained and waited for Naruto's return. She picked up the two messages he'd sent her over the years. The first was from year two of his time away from the village.

'Hinata, it's been so long. I wish I could see you all again, I'm smiling just thinking about it. I miss you all heaps, but I've learnt heaps of cool things. I will bring Sasuke back and bring the Akatsuki down; with help from all of you I'm sure. But count on one thing, I'll be back to become Hokage one day, and when I do I look forward to having my trusted friends by my side. I can't wait to see you all, eat Ichiraku's and go on missions again. With love, you're friend, Naruto Uzumaki.' It was impersonal and generic Naruto stuff. But Hinata loved it because I was just like him and just getting one meant he hadn't forgotten her, that in some way he cared for her. That made it a treasure for her, no matter if it was a small one, she still loved it.

'Hinata-chan, the mission is over; I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I can't wait either, I've been wondering where to go, and what to do. Anyway, I'm on my way now. I'm still looking forward to spending time with you. Naruto Uzumaki.' Hanabi had a point; at first glance it could almost be seen as a sign of affection. Hinata blushed at that thought as she folded and put away the letters. She kept them in what she called her 'Naruto box', which was filled with photos and nick-knacks of or from Naruto. She even had some of his old Ichiraku tokens in it. Of course only Hanabi knew of its existence, having caught Hinata sneaking a crystallised lavender flower in it. Naruto had got it for her, along with a gift for each of the Konoha eleven while he was training with Jiraiya. He had Tsunade give them out at Christmas and read a note with a sentence for each of them on it. Hinata's had said, 'Your eyes are this colour so I thought of you. I hope you like this flower, I don't really know much about flowers. Sorry if it's bad, I have different ones, I could trade when I return.' She'd blushed madly at this and ran home to put it away with her other stuff.

With Naruto soon returning she put the box away and headed out. He should be back in an hour or so, based on his description of the area he was headed. She momentarily wondered what they would do now that it was almost seven pm, but she shook the thought and replaced it with the thought of her alone with Naruto. Wait would they be alone? What if Sakura came too, would she be kind of like a third wheel? All this waiting was stupid she thought as she went to head home again having just reached the middle of town.

"Hinata-chan!" She heard before she turned to see Naruto rushing happily at her. He almost tackled her as he hugged her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said pulling away as he smiled at her, a light blush evident on his face.

"Y-y-you're..."

"Early, yep. I ran most of the way, I realised I missed you on the way home. I also decided to take you to a dinner and a show place. They have like a whole play, and ramen, and fancy food like lobster and duck and all kinds of things." He said looking at her smiling as he happily yelled his head off.

"O-okay, l-l-let's go. Oh, but I sh-should tell... Dad first." Hinata said as calmly as she could.

"Right... Actually, maybe just a movie. I don't wanna die." Naruto said as he realised who her father was.

"I t-t-told him we w-w-would spe-spend time t-t-t-to-gether when you g-got back. H-he w-won't hurt you N-N-Naruto-k-kun." She stuttered out as she fought against saying he would never hurt someone he knew she liked; Hanabi had a big mouth and told their oblivious father about her long time crush years ago.

"If you say so. I guess it's the right thing to do, but let's hurry." He shouted grabbing her wrist and dragging her across the village to her place.

"I see, have fun you two." Hiashi said dismissing the pair.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said bowing.

"Yes, arigatou, father." Hinata said bowing lower than Naruto had before they left.

"Keep an eye on them, but stay quiet. Don't let them see or hear you, if they do anything inappropriate bring her back." Hiashi whispered to Hanabi.

"Understood father." She said as she slipped her ANBU mask on and vanished after them.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him!" Tsunade said as the rest of the new team seven stood in her office after Naruto had run off to see Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down." Shizune yelled after her as they ran out the office.

"Poor Naruto." Kakashi said pulling out his tattered old over read book and walking out.

"Guess that's it, seeya Sai." Sakura finished as she too took her leave. Sai shrugged and with nothing left to do he went home.

"Thank you, N-N-Na-ruto. For this." Hinata said having just finished her food.

"So you're enjoying yourself?" He asked receiving a vigorous nod in reply. "Good, I'm glad." He said placing his hand atop hers. She turned bright red and was on the verge of fainting when the door flew off its hinges. Everyone in the place stoped and stared. Tsunade stormed over to Naruto.

"Naruto!" She was shouting as a vein popped from her forehead.

"Crap, I'm gonna die!" Naruto shouted back as he stood ready to run but was caught by the collar.

"You're coming with me. We're gonna have a little, chat." She said still fuming with anger.

"Let me go! Hinata-chan, help me?" He shouted as he was being dragged off. Tsunade paused after hearing this; her eyes went wide for a second.

"Hinata? You're here with Hinata? Wait... Chan? I see... Fine, can't be helped." She said letting him go.

"What?"

"Report to my office in the morning, we'll talk then." She said walking off. "Shizune! We're getting Sake!" Shizune sighed as her head dropped.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She called as they left. Naruto sat confused at the whole event and Hinata blushed heavily. She realised Tsunade and therefore Shizune must have know about her crush on him.

* * *

"That show was great!" Naruto shouted as the pair walked the streets.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said still flustered by the events of the night.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said demanding more attention from her. She blushed and looked at him.

"Y-yes, N-Na-ruto-k-kun?"

"Stop that." He frowned at her, she stopped walking and her blush faded. She made him mad, but he was so happy just a second ago, what had she done?

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"That, you don't stutter around others. So don't with me." He told her sternly.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm trying." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes in shame and the fear of him pushing it. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug and wiped her eyes bringing her blush back with a vengeance.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. Take your time, I just meant that it's hard to talk to you because of it. I'm not mad, I know you can change. I believe in you." As soon as he said this he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to the ground as he fainted.

* * *

"Father! I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Hinata shouted at him. This was only the second time she had spoken against her father, the first being when he had tried to convince her Naruto wasn't deserving of her affections.

"Hinata, I trust you. And as much as I like Naruto, he's a teenage boy. On top of that he spent three years with that perverted old man with little to no human contact. So you can see my concern." Hiashi stated as Hinata clenched her fists in rage.

"Naruto is not like that!" She shouted as she stormed out of not only his room but the entire Hyuuga estate.


	4. Chapter 4: memories and presents

**Chapter four: Memories And Presents**

Hinata sat writing in her diary sighing as she filled yet another page with thoughts of Naruto. She soon began absentmindedly sketching him and his foxy grin before filling the remainder of the page with hearts. She snapped it shut as her door rapped with fast knocks and flew open. Hiashi stood in the doorway.

"Father?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata! I just heard!" He shouted.

"Heard what father?"

"That the Uzumaki kid had left the village. Don't you like him?" He said still shouting causing Hinata to blush.

"Yes father."

"How are you then? I was worried you might try to follow him?" Hinata had thought about doing just that, but if he ever found her out he would be mad at her for sure. After all, he had said it was something he had to do alone.

"No father and I'm fine. Really." She smiled; Hiasha ran over and read her diary as Hinata sat shocked that he thought that was okay.

"No you're not. What's so good about him anyway? He is a brat who does not deserve the affections of the Hyuuga heir." As soon as he said this Hinata snatched back her diary and clenched her fists.

"You're wrong! And it's that kind of attitude that makes him so deserving!" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked surprised at her actions.

"People have treated him badly for his whole life. Despite that he fights for them. He fights so they'll acknowledge him and to protect then. He's kind, and strong. He never gives up and is true to his word. Even now he's training to keep a promise he made to a friend." She shouted at him.

"He's stupid, reckless and only ends up causing trouble for everyone." Hiashi debated.

"He's not stupid, he just thinks differently. And his recklessness has saved more people than you could imagine, including me, more than once. That's why he's more than deserving of my affections, and why you're wrong! He's a good person and everyone, even you believe in him. Neji told me so!" Hinata had started crying at this point and Hiashi realised that once again he was wrong.

"You're right, I'm sorry. If you think you can keep up with him, or you're happy to chase him forever I will support you." He said as he left Hinata alone to cry.

Hinata shook off the memory of from two and a half years ago just after Naruto left to train. Tears ran down her face as she sprinted across the village. She eventually reached the house she was headed for and collapsed at the door after no one answered her knocks.

* * *

Naruto headed home after a long scolding from Tsunade and receiving payment for the mission. It had been reduced because on a call from Tsunade who claimed it was because of Naruto had endangered the team and run off. He knew it was really to save money to pay for the door she broke, and maybe some old gambling debt. Naruto stopped as he saw his house come into view and saw a figure on his door step. He pulled out a kunai and moved closer. He realised it was not an enemy and his eyes went wide. He tossed his kunai into the ground and ran over.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata? Hinata?" He shouted as he cradled her on his lap, she didn't respond. He gulped before he sighed and picked her up to carry her into his house. "Please be okay, please, please." It was at that moment Naruto realised Hinata was more important to him then he realised.

* * *

Hinata awoke in that bed again. The safe, soft, warm and calming one that wasn't her own. She sighed happily as she rolled over and snuggled in the pillow. She felt content for the second time in her life; she felt nothing else, no embarrassment, no sadness, no fear, not even real happiness. Just an almost numb calm satisfaction. She felt a hand brush her hair over her ear and she stiffened. She sat for a second before stiffly rolling over to face whoever it may be.

"Hinata-chan! You're up, finally!" Shouted the energetic spiky haired blond boy as his whiskered face was pulled into a fox like grin. The moment seemed so perfect Hinata thought she was still dreaming. She reached out and stroked his face, right along one of his whisker marks; it was remarkably soft and felt no different than the rest of his skin. She'd always thought it would be a little rougher, but it wasn't there really were purely aesthetic.

"Hinata-chan...?" Naruto asked shocked at her actions, she smiled at him still too out of it to get it was real.

"Naruto, I want to wake up like this every day." She said.

"Hinata-chan...?" He repeated.

"Naruto, I lo..." She stopped as he blushed.

"Hinata-chan, what are, are you saying?" He said turning away from her. She realised what had just happened, and she fainted.

* * *

Naruto decided to make her something to eat as his own stomach growled. He sighed as he realised all he had was ramen. He made a bowl each and put on a pot of tea taking it into his room so Hinata could see it when she got up. Then he heard a knocking at the door. He opened it to see a very upset Hanabi.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked her as she started crying. Before he could even think about doing anything to help her arms were around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She wailed into his jacket.

"It was you who drugged me a few hours ago. Wasn't it?" Naruto asked piecing it all together in his head.

"Y-yes. Now Hinata h-hates me...!" She screamed as tears streaked her face.

"I am sure she's just upset. But, why is she here? Did Hiashi kick her out?"

"They fought, but she ran. He guessed she'd come here, he says she's right and can stay here as long as she needs. Provided you agree too." Hanabi said as her sobbing and tears slowly died down.

"I don't really get what exactly happened, by Hinata can stay as long as she likes." Naruto told her. "You better get home; I'll let Hinata-chan know you stopped by."

"Chan? That's great! Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hanabi shouted as her mood lightened considerably and she dashed off.

"She's stranger than her sister." Naruto said as he smiled.

"You think, I-I'm st-strange?" Hinata mumbled behind him, his face fell as he heard her soft silky voice.

"Hinata, no." He whispered just loudly enough for her to hear as he turned to face her. She shook her head and ran out of the house.

"What's wrong with me?" He shouted running after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Making up and a lap pillow

**Chapter five: Making Up And A Lap Pillow**

How could he say that, after everything she did to get closer to him after they hung out? How could he not see what everybody else did? How could he still say that about her? She stumbled as she ran, the tears blurring her vision causing her to trip more than once. Suddenly her foot caught on something and she fell face first into the dirt. She tried to sit up but her body was shaking and she sat helpless and a tearful wreck as strong arms embraced her.

"Get up, baka."

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, she actually shouted at him.

"No! My friend is crying in the street, her sister is worried, her dad is worried. And I am worried about her, I can't just leave her." He told her.

"Go away fox boy! Naruto, I hate you!" She shouted at him in anger, naruto's face fell. He was shocked and horrified, how could she call him that? How long was she aware of this?

"How, how long have you known?" Naruto asked her.

"Please, I'm not as thick as you demon." Her tears flowed rapidly now, what if Naruto hated her now? What if she just ruined everything? Naruto didn't waiver and furrowed his brow slightly.

"Get up! I know you don't mean this. You're kind, and sweet, you're strong and beautiful. But right now none of that describes you. So get up and be Hinata again!" He shouted at her as he moved to help her stand.

"Y-y-you think I-I'm all that?" She asked him blushing.

"And more, I know you're just upset, don't worry. And by the way, you're weird, in a good way. If you weren't you wouldn't be as fun, and how many ninja's are as kind and strong as you?" He asked helping her up and smiling at her.

"I only know one." She said smiling as they started walking back.

"Who's that?"

"You." She fainted as she said this and a blushing Naruto caught her.

"Thanks." Naruto said putting her on his back and carrying her home.

* * *

Hinata awoke to freshly cooked cinnamon buns and a messy looking Naruto. The rest of the house somehow threw this out of balance as it seemed sparklingly clean.

"What's going on Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked into the kitchen to this all.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. I couldn't sleep, so I thought that if a girl was staying here I should clean. After that I still couldn't sleep, so with the shops opening I bought some stuff to cook with. I got lots, but that ended up okay because I wasn't very good. I made lots of batches, but these are meant to be easy... I finally made some good ones. You can take one and go have a shower. You were out for a while, and you had a rough night, you could use a shower." He told her before catching himself. "Not that you smell or look dirty, I just thought you'd like one."

"I would, thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said able to fight her stutter, to which Naruto smiled.

"Good, more rolls will be waiting for you when you finish. Don't take too long or they'll go cold." Hinata nodded at him and smiled as she made her way to the shower making sure to lock the door. She trusted Naruto, but he still had a small history as a bit of a pervert, so she'd prefer not to take a chance.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata happily munched on her food. She was cute, despite taking smaller bites her mouth was always full and her feet swung as she chewed. He enjoyed just watching her happily munching away and thanked god he cooked the right thing as she obviously enjoyed it. He had honestly just acted on this choice because he'd seen her eat it twice, and he'd only even seen her eat about four times before, it was his safest bet.

"Glad you like it." Naruto told her smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said through a mouthful.

"I made it okay?"

"Yeah, it's good." She said swallowing. "How did you know this was my favourite?" Naruto sat up in shock.

"I guessed. I didn't know at all, I'd just seen you eat one before and figured it was a safe bet." He admitted.

"S-s-saw me? You re-remembered what I e-eat?" She asked nervously.

"I guess." He told her shrugging as he realised he normally noticed everything about Hinata, without knowing he was doing so. "You staying here?"

"What do you mean? Aren't we just waiting for my clothes to wash and dry?" She asked in confusion.

"Hanabi came by before you dashed off last night. She was crying about you hating her told me your father said you could stay here. Stay as long as you like so long as Naruto agrees. He said, and I say stay as long as you want. Leave and come when you want too." Naruto told her.

"I don't hate her!" Hinata shouted before Naruto pushed her back into her seat gently.

"I know, and I made sure she did too."

"Father said I could stay. And you're okay with it?" She asked him with a blush as her head spun.

"As long as you keep up this full sentence thing I'm okay with just about anything. So are you staying?" He asked her as her face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Maybe, f-f-for a little while." Naruto made a mental note not to mention her stutter as it seemed to irritate it.

"Cool, I'll buy a futon and dresser for a guest room. One that you can use whenever you like, for as long as you like." He said making his point very clear.

"Let m-me buy i-it. You sh-should get some sleep." She told him and he nodded in agreement.

"You're right, as per usual." He told her as he made his way to his room and Hinata finished eating.

* * *

Naruto had just fallen asleep as he rolled over and awoke instantly as he heard light thumps. Hinata stood nervously in his doorway; he sat up as he saw her.

"Hinata-chan, what's the matter?" He asked her groggily.

"I c-can't go o-out l-like th-this." She said pulling lightly at Naruto's oversized top that looked like a short dress on her. She had only that and an old pair of underwear that would no longer fit Naruto on. She was right; it wouldn't do to go out like that.

"You look fine to me." Naruto said not realising other people would actually see her like that.

"Naruto... Please, other people will see me..." As soon as she said this images of girls pointing and laughing while guys sat by making lustful faces at her popped into Naruto's head. He sat up fast and clenched his fists before slamming them into his mattress causing Hinata to jump.

"You need pants, maybe a jacket. I have shorts from my academy days still, I'll grab them. I'll get you the jacket too." Naruto soon returned with his academy clothing that was a little tight on Hinata, but otherwise fit okay.

"Arigatou, now go sleep. I'll be back soon, okay." Hinata said as she hugged him and her face flushed bright red.

"No problem." Naruto replied making his way back to his bed smiling very contently. He reached his bed and yawned and as soon as he laid down he was drifting back to sleep with a smile still etched on his face.

* * *

Hinata returned and threw off the shorts and jacket as they were tight. She was okay walking around in a dress like T-shirt and underwear if it was only Naruto. She pulled the futon into a spare room and went back to grab the dresser, she'd gotten Lee to help her out after she'd bumped into him in front of the store. She was glad he wasn't one to ask questions.

Once set up Hinata went to check on Naruto. He was sleeping soundly as she entered the room, she couldn't help but smile at that. She moved over to sit on the bed and he stirred a little when she did. Still asleep Hinata reached out to brush a stray lock of golden hair off his face. As soon as the soft hand left his face his eye opened.

"Hello Hinata-chan." She waved nervously at him unsure of how to respond. "You're right, this is a great way to wake up." He said making her blush.

"You need to rest more." She told him.

"I can't, know a way to get to sleep easily?" He asked, she nodded and almost fainted. "Mind sharing then?" She silently moved behind him and lifted his head. She slid in behind him and placed his head on her lap.

"T-this, is the only o-one I k-know."

"Arigatou." Naruto yawned as he closed his eyes. Thinking him asleep Hinata moved her hand to stroke his hair. "That's good. Keep going, it's..." Naruto was cut off by his own yawn. "...Making me very sleepy." His voice got soft as he spoke.

"O-okay, N-Na-ruto-kun." She said blushing furiously as he cuddled up to her lap like a real pillow. He was soon snoring softly as Hinata played with his golden locks and looked down at her feet that dangled off the side of his bed. She was very happy about being there, but she couldn't shake a slight nervousness that kept creeping into her mind.

* * *

Hinata soon found herself waking up with Naruto still in her lap and her fingers still locked in his hair. She was unsure if she passed out or fell asleep, but it hardly mattered. Naruto began stirring and muttering in his sleep leaving Hinata a little concerned.

"Not fox... Not demon... Hokage... Hinata, no. Not a fox boy. Don't go, don't... Hina..." He muttered before he gasped and began to twitch around a bit. Hinata grabbed his head and turned his gaze to her own.

"Naruto, it's okay. It's okay." She told him, he calmed down and then his eyes shot open. He lunged up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank Kami. It was a dream." He pulled away from her and tears slowly formed in his eyes. "Please don't leave me." He sobbed.

"Never Naruto." She no sooner uttered these words then he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm glad." He said, Hinata flushed a brighter red then she ever had before. Hinata soon pushed him off, she forced herself to stay up and not pass out. Her eyes blinked and she thought she was going to.

"Naruto, I love you. I have for a long time." His eyes shot open at this as her hands held his shoulders having just pushed him off of her. He had awoken in tears while she gave him a lap pillow, he'd asked her not to leave him and she saw this as her chance to get the confession off her chest.

"How long?" He asked.

"Since the day I saw you at the academy."

"Damn it." He hissed.

"I remembered you tried to save me from the bullies the year before, even though they were bigger and stronger." She told him reaching out to touch him, he flinched and she stopped. He gasped painfully and ground his teeth.

"I never noticed. I kept you waiting; I made you suffer like that for years. Then I just go and leave you, all to keep another girl a promise. I'm scum."

"You're wrong. I never told you, and I let myself suffer. Beside Sukura and Sasuke are your friends, you just want to keep your friend happy by bringing your other friend home. I respect you more for that." She told him as tears rolled slowly down her face.

"Tell me how many times I made you cry..." He said turning to her in a sorry manner.

"Don't Naruto..." Hinata said in an attempt to get him to stop.

"Tell me, how many times?" He said looking at her fiercely.

"Almost every day." She told him reluctantly hanging her head as tears readily flowed from her eyes.

"See? I am scum." She slapped him then.

"Naruto, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong, you never have. I love you with all my heart, and I can't let anyone call you scum, even you." She said before break out into full on tears and covering her face with her hands. Naruto hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I won't do it again. I needed that, but I still can't forgive myself. I hope you understand, because Hinata-chan... I have fallen for you too." She stopped crying when he said that unable to believe her ears she sat up. Naruto reluctantly let her go and looked her in the eyes as he whipped away her tears.

"What about Sakura?" She asked him causing him to smile and shake his head.

"After I got back from training for those years, I realised she was wrong for me. Then I noticed just how much I actually noticed you. Without realising it, I know you're hobby is flower pressing, you like lavender, which isn't really a flower, your favourite colours are actually cream and orange, but purple and lavender suit you better. And I just made cinnamon rolls this morning. I slowly understood, I like you. I have ever since the Chuunin exams." Naruto rushed out hoping she would get it.

"You mean my match against Neji?" Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Since you offered to let me cheat off you. I noticed you a lot after that, I realised how pretty and kind you were. That was all it took, eventually my feelings grew. I was just too stupid to notice them." He told her.

"I don't believe it..." She told him as tears formed in her eyes again.

"How can I make you?" He asked stroking away her tears as he held her head so that she was looking at him.

"Kiss me." Those two words were all it took for Naruto to press her against the wall as he slammed his lips into her and kissed her. He licked at her lips which slowly and absentmindedly parted letting him in. He explored her mouth with his tongue and moaned when she started kissing back holding onto his shirt collar as tears fell rapidly from her eyes. Eventually Naruto pulled off leaving Hinata a little unsatisfied and tongue still poking out. She slowly put it back and shut her mouth her blush returning with a fierce and passionate vengeance.

"Believe it?" Naruto asked as he rested his head atop Hinata's.

"Hard to debate that." She stated in a quiet voice.

"Good. I love you Hinata-chan. Let's get something to eat, watch a movie to maybe?" He said as his stomach growled.

"I'll get changed." She said trying to stand up before Naruto pushed her back down.

"I like this." He said pointing all around her torso which still had his shirt draped over it. "Looks like we're eating in." He said grinning before kissing her again, this time he sucked on her tongue a little too.

"Nice appetiser. Tasted great." He teased and when Hinata's blush came roaring back he giggled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Naruto." She replied.

"Not yet. That's moving this thing to fast. Let's eat actual food first." He told her smiling.

"I want Naruto." She said as she leaned in and bit him softly on the neck. "Yep tastes good." She said smiling.

"As hot as this is I'm hungry. What do you want?" He asked again.

"Anything, as long as I can eat Naruto afterwards." She said blushing furiously.

"You're so cute. Ramen good?" He asked her, she nodded.

"If you try to give it to me everyday thought, I might really eat you instead." She joked.

"Noted." He said pulling them both off his bed.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata passed out in his arms. He lent her against his wall as she sat on his bed. She was just about to say something after he told her his was glad she would never leave him. He felt responsible for her passing out again and decided to make some cold rolls for her. He would have made spring rolls as he'd learnt how to while away from the village, but she might be out for a while. He then made and ate some ramen for himself before returning to Hinata's lap pillow where he slept soundly.


	6. Chapter 6: A day of Hiashi and Hanabi

**Chapter six: A day of Hi****a****shi and Hanabi**

Hinata awoke Naruto still in her in her lap. He was no longer sleeping but drawing circles on her thighs just above her knees. It tickled and she couldn't help but shudder.

"You awake Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." She sighed trying not to gasp as Naruto touched her. "Tsunade just talked to me and crushed my clones. I didn't wanna leave you, so I sent a bunch of clones to talk to her about a mission that the whole Konoha eleven are on. We're leaving in two days." Naruto told her as he continued drawing circles on her legs.

"What is this mission?" Hinata asked, but in truth she wounder when she'd passed out and how much she told him.

"We're fighting the Akatsuki. And if possible, bring back Sasuke. Apparently there's only four at the base and the rest should be out for at least five days. We go in, hit them hard and get back with what or who we can."

"Naruto, this... This is huge." Hinata gasped unsure of exactly how to react.

"I know. I want to win, but I don't want to go. I just started feeling happy again, being at home. Seeing my friends, and being here, with you. I just wish I could wake up strong, in control, recognised and with all my friends." He said sighing as he buried his face in her lap.

"Na-Naruto?" She asked as she jumped a little in surprise.

"Sorry, there so soft I forgot they weren't actually a pillow." Naruto said turning over to face her stomach as he stroked her legs a little. "Stop, please..." She gasped not really willing to stop him.

"Ah, sorry, I'm so stupid." Naruto sighed as he pinned his hands under himself.

"No, you're not. And about wanting it all now, it would mean nothing if you just had it. You have to go get it with your own hands." Hinata told him as she played with his hair again.

"You're right. As per usual, you'll help me right, Hinata-chan?" He asked her as he placed a hand on one of her legs and tucked the other under her.

"Always..." She mumbled.

"Good." Naruto muttered as he fell asleep once more and Hinata followed suit.

"Talk to your father? But why?" Naruto asked as he munched on some food Hinata had made them.

"I thought I had better clear up some things..." She said still only just able to make full audible speech in Naruto's presence.

"Okay, want me to come with?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you want to."

"When you going?" He said smiling happily at her.

"Soon." She said gulping as she forced her speech out.

"Wait, you gonna go there? Or you gonna stay here?" He asked a little concerned about not returning with her.

"I'll come back here. I'll go back home after our mission though." Naruto let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Good, it's lonely here." He said smiling at her.

"I'll try to drop by lots then." Hinata said in an attempt to flirt with him.

"I look forward to it." Naruto smiled at her as he went to get ready for the day, was she trying to flirt?

* * *

"He still calling you Chan?" Hanabi whispered to Hinata as they waited for Hiashi to enter the room. Hinata blushed heavily but nodded.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto called to her from across the room as he ran to sit beside her.

"Nothing, Na-Naruto-kun." She told him.

"That stutter is back." Naruto teased still smiling at her. Hiashi chose then to enter as Hanabi burst into a laughing fit.

"What is going on here?" Hiashi asked cocking his brow.

"I stayed at Naruto's, Hanabi just thinks this funny. I came to apologise for being rude, and I hope we can move on soon." Hinata told him.

"As do I Hinata. I trust you and am truly sorry for what I did. If you and Hanabi have made up too then I'm glad and will accept your apology. I only hope you accept mine." He told her looking a little glum.

"Hiashi-sama, I forgive you both too. I know you told Hanabi to follow us and to knock me out if things looked odd. I just wanted to say that, I get it and as long as you don't do it again I'm okay with you." Naruto interjected.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Hiashi said.

"If you upset Hinata again though, I won't be happy." Naruto finished.

"Noted, it takes guts to stand up to me boy. Don't make it a habit, but since you're right this time I'll let it go." Hiashi responded.

"Naruto, please." Hinata said getting a nod in return. "Father, I will be staying at Naruto's again tonight. I have a mission the next afternoon, when I return I will come back here. I will also spend some days afterwards at Naruto's." Hinata informed him.

"I understand, so long as you sleep in separate rooms and stay decent I don't mind. I trust you and I trust Naruto, to a small extent." Hiashi told them.

"Can I stay with Naruto sometimes too?" Hanabi shouted.

"It's up to Naruto, but I don't mind." Hiashi said.

"As long as you bring Hinata I don't mind. Oh, and there's only one spare futon, you might have to share if you stay the night." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay! Can I go today, I'll go home after. Please?" She groaned.

"Hinata-chan and I were just gonna train and play games all day. And watch a movie; I guess I could bring you back after the movie." Naruto said.

"Have her back by ten at latest Naruto." Hiashi said as they left the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

"You should tell him how you feel." Hanabi said as they walked a few paces behind a smiling and strutting Naruto.

"I tried, I keep fainting." She said cursing under her breath.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! I love... This!" Naruto said making her blush as he grabbed a crystallised lavender flower. "Same colour as your eyes. But I can't help feeling I've said that about this before." He said scratching his chin as he looked at the sky.

"You did, you gave her one for Christmas last year." Hanabi said giggling.

"That's right! There were heaps of them in a little village that we stayed in." Naruto proclaimed with a wide smile.

"She loved it, by the way." Hanabi told him.

"Good, I'll buy another. I got one of each flower, but forgot I was sending this one to Hinata." He shouted slamming the money down on the stand.

"That's a good one; you can only get it in a small village just outside the land of fire. They only sell twice a year for a short time. If you get your hands on one though, it can last forever." The vender told him.

"Wow, I had no idea I got you something so neat Hinata-chan." Naruto said skipping away from the stand. "Let's get a movie and some snacks!" He shouted as he thrust his hand in the air.

"Hanabi... Why'd you say all that?" Hinata asked her as she blushed even more furiously than she already was.

"So he knows he got it right for once. By the way, I see why you like him. He's very energetic and happy, it makes everyone around him happier too. He's a little slow, but he's friendly enough to make up for it in many ways." Hanabi told her smiling almost as widely as Naruto himself before running after the blond. "Tell him soon, okay? I like him; it would be great if you two were together." Hanabi shouted keeping her voice just quiet enough for Naruto not to hear them from the huge distance he kept putting between them. Not that much could be heard over the villages normal noise levels unless you were beside the speaker.

* * *

"Naruto-kun. This is too much." Hinata told him looking at the huge pile of snack he bought. For a moment she wondered if he ever even had guests over but the idea that only Kakashi and maybe Iruka were the only ones who showed up for long enough to worry about food made her a little upset. People should love others, especially this boy, he was pretty damn great in her eyes. She never understood why people, or at least some couldn't see the same thing.

"But there are three people. And I eat lots, plus we're training and we have all day. Won't this much be okay?" He asked, Hanabi just shook her head. It really was enough to feed the whole rookie nine and still have leftovers.

"No, we'll have half." Hinata said in a compromise, thought she knew they would never eat that much.

"Half! But there's three of us!" Naruto screamed in disbelief, as if they wasn't enough food there.

"Half is enough Naruto-kun." Hinata told him sternly.

"Fine, I bet you'll be right, as usual." He said as he started to put half away.

"You guys are funny." Hanabi muttered to her sister, she seemed like she was ready to erupt with laughter.

"Stop it..." Hinata blushed.

"But it's funny."

* * *

"Training!" Naruto shouted as he darted into his small back yard.

"You trained with him before?" Hanabi asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well watch out, he beat Neji in the Chuunin exams. And he just came back from a trip where he trained to learn how to fight the Akatsuki." Hanabi told her.

"Naruto won't hurt us." Hinata told her as she dashed out after him. The three set about sparing one another rather intensely. They decided it was enough when they were left panting from the forty minute fight, they would have gone longer, but Hanabi had used a lot of her chakra to keep up her defence. She was strong, but was a much stealthier fighter. The small clearing made it hard for her to fight, and she had two opponents, despite them having the same handicap they were more experienced. Still, it was a good workout for all of them.

* * *

"Games!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to get some board games. "Pick one!"

"Life." Hanabi said almost instantly.

"Monopoly, please Naruto-kun." Hinata said politely, he put life down out of sight and started setting Monopoly up.

"Hey, why does she win?" Hanabi shouted folding her arms and going red in the face.

"I like her better." Naruto shrugged and smiled at Hinata.

"No fair... That discrimination!"

"So? Hinata asked, and very politely at that too. You just yelled." Naruto told her before picking up the playing pieces. "Hinata-chan, what one do you want to be?"

"The thimble." She said blushing.

"Not the car, or the dog? Not even the horse or iron?" Naruto asked.

"She's always the fimble, just give it to her." Hanabi said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Hanabi, what do you want?" He asked smiling at her as if he wasn't pissing her off at all.

"The car, I want the car." She said almost shouting.

"Then I am the dog."

"You wanted the dog didn't you?" Hanabi asked glaring at him.

"Yep!" He said as he started handing out the money. They played for hours, eventually though Hinata beat Hanabi the two having beaten Naruto pretty quickly. It was seven thirty at that point, so Naruto got the rest of the snacks and put the movie on. They couldn't possibly eat the twenty or thirty odd bags of lollies, chips and blocks of chocolate he brought out, but Hinata didn't say anything.

Hanabi ran over and jumped into the recliner smiling to herself as she swung her legs in happiness. Naruto sat at one end of the couch and Hinata sat at the other with her legs off to the side of the cushion putting her closer to the centre. The movie started and the three began passing around various snacks and treats. They had eaten fried rice and chicken while playing Monopoly since it took so long. Naruto wouldn't have bothered but he wanted to do right by Hiashi, and Hinata asked for chicken and rice.

As they sat Naruto wanted so much to touch Hinata. It soon became too much for him. He reached out and grabbed her head making her eyes go wide and her body go stiff. He pulled her down so she was lying down with her head in his lap.

"Na-Naru-t-to-kun..." She muttered.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he tucked a strand of hair over her ear and smiled down at her.

"J-just, sh-sh-shocked, is all." She said as they continued to watch the movie and Hinata tried ignoring Hanabi as she continued looking over at the pair. A smile etched on her face as Naruto stroked Hinata's hair. Hinata couldn't count how many times she almost passed out as her face stayed an unhealthy tomato red.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Parameters

**Chapter seven: The Mission Parameters**

With the movie over and most of the snacks along with it Naruto took Hanabi home.

"She really likes you, you know." Hanabi told him.

"I know, she's a good friend. I really like Hinata-chan too." He said smiling, causing Hanabi to laugh.

"Baka, just be good to her."

"I am always good to her, and all my friends." He said as they reached the estate.

"Hey, Hanabi." Naruto said stopping.

"Yeah?"

"Hinata wanted to tell me something yesterday... It sounded important but she passed out before she could tell me. You don't happen to know what is was do you?" He asked blushing.

"I do actually, but she has to be the one to tell you." Hanabi said with a giggle.

"Oh, I see. Well seeya then." He told her as he rushed out of the estate wondering what on earth she could possibly have to tell him.

* * *

Naruto walked in to find Hinata asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself and sat down putting her legs on his lap and stroked what was exposed by her three quarter slacks. He completely forgot about what she could ask him and was completely immersed in her. Hinata soon stirred.

"Hey, you should sleep on the futon. You don't wanna be sore or cramped on our mission tomorrow."

"Yeah." She groaned as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." He told her shooting her a smile as he got up to walk off.

The morning came much to Naruto's dismay. He completely forgot everything and headed over to Ichiraku's for breakfast.

"Hello Naruto, what will it be today?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have..." He stopped as he reached into his pocket to get his coin purse. Unfortunately he found the crystallised lavender in his pocket, and it instantly made him think of Hinata. He smiled at this before his eyes flew open. "I have to go!" He shouted running out and towards a cafe. He couldn't believe he just forgot her and everything they'd just shared, he felt almost physically ill.

* * *

Hinata woke to an extremely quiet house, normally this wouldn't be too odd but she was staying at Naruto's. If there was an absence of noise relating to Naruto something would be off. So Hinata jumped up and went to find out what could be happening. She searched the whole house before she came to rest on the couch. Where was Naruto? Had something happened? Before she could ask herself more or shake the thoughts away with rational thoughts, Naruto burst in. She swore he almost took the door off.

"Hinata-chan..." He had a bag in his hand and a sorry look on his face.

"Naruto...?" Was all she got out before his head was on her shoulder and tears fell onto her. "What happened?" She questioned.

"I-I-I... Forgot... I forgot..." He screamed.

"What? What'd you forget?" She said placing her hands on his head.

"I forgot you. I forgot you were here. I made it all the way to Ichiraku's before I realised." She smiled at his stupidity.

"I forgive you." She whispered holding him closer.

"I don't. I hate myself. I always forget you. I always ignore you. I'm so stupid." He cursed.

"I don't care, because you're here now. Because you chase me in the middle of the night and make me get back up. Because no matter how I curse you, you still want to help me." She said smiling at him.

"I felt so bad, I do every time. I don't know how or why I do this, I just do. Anyway, I got coffee, doughnuts and an omelette thing for you. I had mine on the run here. Except coffee, I'm not aloud coffee." Naruto told her still hanging his head and unable to meet her gaze.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He flinched at her kindness. "I said I forgive you already." She told him pulling his head into her lap.

"Okay, but I still don't." He said.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata rolled up to the gates out of the village and greeted their friends who eyed them suspiciously.

"Hinata, any reason you're escorting the baka here?" Sakura asked her keeping her voice low so Naruto and the guys didn't hear.

"No-not, not r-really." She lied.

"So then there is a reason?" Ino pointed.

"No." Hinata told them.

"Come on, dish, dish, dish. We won't tell anyone." Tenten told her.

"We promise." Sakura said receiving a nod from each of the girls.

"Fine... I'll tell you tonight after we set up camp." Hinata said hoping to come up with a good lie in that time.

"Can't wait!" Ino shirked.

"Should be good." Tenten said nodding.

"Looking forward to it." Sakura said smiling before Kakashi and Gai dropped in to brief them on the mission.

"Okay, we're splitting into three groups. I will lead Sai, Hinata and Naruto." Kakashi said.

"And I will lead Sakura, Lee, Shino and Chouji." Gai said putting on a serious face.

"Right, and the final team will be led by Neji. That team will obviously be comprised of Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba. Each team has a tracker and a variety of skills including both ranged and close combat fighters." Kakashi finished.

"We will be traveling together, at least until we reach the hideout. Once there we will split into the three groups. We will then move in from all sides and attack." Gai told them remaining serious.

"Remember capture any Akatsuki members you can. If you don't find a member gather anything we can use against them." Kakashi said before turning to leave.

"Alright stick to your groups at all times, and keep your eyes peeled for Sasuke. We are to bring him back if at all possible. Now let's go." Gai said as he started after Kakashi.

"Let's go!" Naruto screamed dashing into action with the rest of the group in tow.

"So that's their plan. Well it'll never work, I'll make sure. And Naruto will die, I swear he will die."


End file.
